Amores
by Gekkou Taiyou
Summary: Mi primer fic (antiguamente nombrado Parejas)...Naruhina/SasuSaku/Shikatema y otro mas. Despues de tanta pelea en Konoha, llegara el amor y se formaran 9 parejas. Lime/lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayou mina-san! Este fic se nombraba antes Parejas, pero jamas me gusto ese nombre, realmente no se como llamarle, pero bueno, le he puesto ahora Amores jeje que tampoco es de mi total agrado. Lo escribi hace mucho, mucho antes de saber cual seria el nombre del hijo de Naruto con Hinata...en fin, corregi algunos errores ortograicos, y me he dado cuenta que escribia de la patada jaja no le cambie el estilo, es muy tartado y bueno, solo corregi errores ortograficos, sera menos feo de leer hehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amores**

Después de derrotar a Pain, Akatsuki y a Sasuke, la paz regreso a Konoha. Naruto era el Héroe de la Aldea y tenía muchas admiradoras persiguiéndolo. Tenía citas por montones, pero nunca querían llegar a nada serio, después de todo seguía siendo el Jinchuuriki, se deleitaban con el blondo bombón, pero así como llegaban, se iban.

Él, que pensaba que siendo más fuerte se ganaría el respeto de todos y que jamás volvería a estar solo, ahora se había convertido en el trofeo que todas las chicas deseaban. Aunque en las noches solía tener compañía, cada mañana despertaba solo y cada vez se sentía más vacío.

Tenía que admitir que al principio le gustaba tener la atención de tantas mujeres, pero ahora sabía que eso no era amor. Por eso mismo, Naruto prefería irse a entrenar con sus amigos, en vez de salir con alguna de sus admiradoras.

Kiba siempre le pedía a Naruto la « receta » para atraer a tantas mujeres. Por su parte, Shikamaru lo compadecía, ya que según él, las mujeres solo traían problemas. Él solo salía con una… y era más que suficiente. Naruto realmente se divertía con sus amigos y sus pláticas, pero a pesar de eso, sabía que le hacía falta algo.

A menudo pensaba en aquella batalla con Pain. En las palabras de Hinata y en la rabia que sintió cuando la lastimaron. Nunca había sentido algo parecido. Las palabras de aquella kunoichi resonaban en su cabeza y ese pensamiento hacia latir su corazón más fuerte y rápido de lo normal. Era una lástima no haber podido hablar con ella desde entonces. Y no porque él no quisiera, sino porque la única vez que fue a buscarle, su padre lo había corrido, alegando que conocía la fama que tenía con las mujeres. Y le advirtió que ni se le ocurriera acercase a su hija, que ella se casaría con un shinobi del Clan Hyuuga y pensó que probablemente era lo mejor para ella. Después de todo, él no podía corresponder sus sentimientos. Y por ese motivo, no la volvió a buscar. Ya habían pasado 3 años desde entonces.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Hinata no se atrevía a ver a Naruto. Hacía ya tanto tiempo desde que se le había confesado y no tenía el valor de enfrentarlo, así que mejor se escondía de él, aunque muy en el fondo esperaba poder reunir el valor suficiente para poder hablarle de nuevo.

Un día, lo vio regresar de su enteramiento con Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji. La ojiperla se escondió rápidamente antes de que la vieran, intentando retener su corazón que retumbaba demasiado en su pecho. Lo escucho despedirse de sus amigos y se dirigió hacia su restaurante favorito de ramen, pero el chico sintiéndose observado, se voltio hacia atrás, al no ver a nadie, decidió ignorar ese sentimiento y seguir su camino, pero al regresar su mirada hacia delante, vio a algunas de sus fans corriendo hacia él frenéticamente. Al ver esto se sintió con nauseas, no tenía ganas de ser el entretenimiento de nadie, así que sin pensarlo mucho dio un salto para poder escapar, desde arriba pudo ver a la peliazul, sintió curiosidad y decidió hablarle, además, parecía ser un buen escondite, eso le daría tiempo para dejar pasar a sus locas fans.

Naruto aterrizo cerquitita de Hinata « ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces escondida aquí? » Pregunto el inocente rubio.

Hinata viéndolo tan cerquita de ella, se puso colorada y se desmayó, pero por suerte, logro detenerla antes de que se cayera al suelo. Intentaba reanimarla, pero no pudo impedirse verla con ternura, siempre tan tímida con él

« ¿Hinata? ¿Hinata? … » Tardo unos segundo para regresar en si « qué bueno que despiertas… » Dijo dulcemente el rubio.

« Na-na-naruto-kun… yo…etto…. » La ayudo a ponerse de pie. Sin esperar a que la peliazul terminara de hablar

« ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? » Sugirió, tímidamente y a punto de desmayarse acepto su oferta.

Mientras caminaban Naruto contaba historias de misiones tal como lo hacía con sus amigos y sobre todo con Kiba, siempre querían lucirse con sus acciones heroicas y el rubio no dejaba de parlotear, ella solo lo escuchaba y reía tímidamente de todo lo que le decía. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaban fuera de la aldea.

El rubio se quedó callado por un momento, volteo a ver hacia el cielo entre los árboles, suspiro profundamente.

« Hinata…nunca te he dado las gracias por salvarme, quiero que sepas que nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mi… » Se giró hacia ella « ¡Arigatou Hinata-chan! » Dijo con sus ojos llenos de agradecimiento y una sonrisa llena de gratitud.

La joven kunoichi estaba sonrojada, deseaba decirle que lo amaba, pero justo en ese momento, el estómago de Naruto gruñio muy fuerte.

El blondo río un poco apenado agarrándose la nuca con su mano derecha « discúlpame… no he comido desde esta mañana, acabo de regresar del entrenamiento con los chicos…te gustaría ir a comer ramen, ¡muero de hambre! » Dijo de manera muy espontanea.

« eettoo… no puedo, mi padre me está esperando y es muy tarde... » Contestó un poco decepcionada de ella misma, cuantas veces no habia deseado tener una oportunidad, y lo estaba aruinando todo.

El joven héroe trato de ocultar su decepción.

« Bueno por lo menos dejame llevarte a tu casa » propuso « realmente me diverti mucho esta tarde »

« y-yo t-tambien » hinata estaba roja hasta las orejas al decir esto, y solo encogió un poco los hombros y escondió sus ojos debajo de su fleco para que él no viera lo tonta que se veía, pero al chico le causo ternura y una leve curvatura apareció en sus labios.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa Hyuuga, Naruto no pudo resistirse, era demasiado facil hacerla sonrojar, y eso le causaba gracias. Con una sonrisa maliciosa se acercó a ella, muy cerca, la chica solo se hizo para atrás pero topo con la pared detrás de ella, Naruto puso una mano detrás de ella apoyándose en la misma pared, aun sonreía al verla ponerse tan nerviosa, se acercó más y hablo de esa manera seductora que siempre usa con sus locas fans… « ettoo…te gustaría… » Un momento… ¿Que estaba haciendo?, no podía ser un canalla con una niña como ella… se aclaró la voz…« mmmm….que entrenáramos mañana » dijo alejándose un poco de ella y con un tono más normal.

Hinata sintió desmallarse pero Naruto la sostuvo y por un breve momento perdió el conocimiento. « Hinata-chan, ¿Estas bien? » al ver que entreabrió los ojos continuo « entonces… ¿Nos vemos mañana? » Hinata intentaba respirar profundamente para no desmayar de nuevo y acepto.

« Bien entonces… ¿a qué horas paso por ti? » dijo el chico, una vez más acercándose a ella, con una voz ronca… ¡ay no! otra vez estaba actuando como un don juan, que rayos les pasaba… es una niña linda, no podía estar jugando con ella de esa forma.

Hinata volteo a ver hacia su casa « m-mejor nos vemos en la salida de la aldea… »

Esto enfrio un poco al chico, al parecer sus avances no estaban haciendo ningún efecto en ella... cualquier chica se hubiera derretido con sus propuesta… « Bien, entonces… ¿A las 7 de la mañana? » dijo el con su voz habitual, solo era una amiga y solo iban a entrenar, no había nada de malo en ello y mucho menos algo seductor, que tonto podía ser a veces…

« Si, ahí estaré » Hinata, se metió a su casa, al llegar a su cuarto cerró la puerta y cerrojo a su cama, con almohada tapo su rostro para dejar salir un grito de alegría, era lo más romántico que le había pasado en su vida…

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Naruto la esperaba ansioso. Había llegado media hora antes, por un momento llego a pensar que no llegaría pero a lo lejos vio la silueta de la Kunoichi y sintió un gran alivio. Bueno, solo a él se le ocurría invitar a una chica a entrenar, de todas las chicas que conocía, ninguna de ella quería hacer ese tipo de cosas. Solo querían gastarse su dinero que con tanto trabajo se ganaba haciendo misiones. Y todo para que… para unas cuantas carisias en la noche… bah… realmente eso lo tenía asqueado. No entendía muy bien porque se sentía nervioso, siempre estaba muy confiado con todas las sanguijuelas con las que andaba y con ella se había comportado como un tonto la tarde anterior.

La mañana paso sin que dieran cuenta. Los dos estaban exhausto, y hambrientos. Hinata está feliz y estaba entrenando muy duro para poder estar a la altura de Naruto. Después de todo, estar con él, aunque solo fuera para entrenar, la hacía feliz y esperaba con todo su corazón que se lo volviera a pedir.

« ¡Demonios, Hinata estoy agotado! No había entrenado tan duro desde... bueno desde hace mucho tiempo…a decir verdad, con los chicos, pasamos más de la mitad de la mañana platicando o bañándonos en el rio… »

Hinata sintió que los colores de subieron al rostro « discúlpame Naruto-kun ! Yo no quería… » Pero Naruto la corto

« Eh no tienes por qué disculparte…era un cumplido… » Si el realmente lo veía como un cumplido, después de un silencio un poco incómodo sugirió « ¿quieres comer algo? »

La tímida chica se sonrojo « si... yo...traje algo de comer… » Saco de su mochila dos bentos envueltos en un pañuelo y los extendió a Naruto sonrojándose de las mejillas. Esto era como un deja vu.

« ¡Genial! » se exclamo el rubio con alegría. « mmm...que buena pinta tiene esto… » Al meterse el bocado a la boca sonrió y movió la cabeza como afirmando lo que pensaba « si » dijo « definitivamente es mucho mejor que entrenar con los chicos… ¿Nos vemos mañana? » Al decir esto puso carita de perrito emocionado, a lo que Hinata solo asintió con un tímido sí.

.

.

.

Pasaron varias semanas. Y los dos jóvenes ninjas seguían viéndose para entrenar. Poco a poco, Hinata empezó a controlar sus desmayos, cuando estaba cerca de Naruto, aunque aún seguía sonrojándose mucho y entorpeciéndose, sobre todo cuando él se le quedaba mirando. Sus ojos azules posados en ella la ponían sumamente nerviosa, seguramente él pensaba que era una torpe y tonta chica. Pero no era exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio cuando se le quedaba mirando.

El sentía que su corazón latía casa vez más fuerte cuando estaba cerca de ella. Al principio sentía que un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo cada vez que el rosaba su piel sin querer. Y cada día que pasaban juntos se conocían mejor el uno al otro. En poco tiempo se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Ya no solo entrenaban, sino que salían al cine o a comer ramen. A la primera persona que Naruto llegaba a ver después de una misión, siempre era a ella. Disfrutaba llegar de improvisto y salir de la nada haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Se habían vuelto muy cercanos y Hinata ya no sentía aquella timidez que la impedía ser ella misma. El contacto físico fue haciéndose más presente. Se podía decir que eran realmente bueno amigos.

Naruto empezó a tener ciertos detalles hacia ella que jamás había tenido con otras chicas. Como la vez que había comprado una rosa roja en la florería de Ino, solo porque su olor se la recordó. O la vez, en aquella misión juntos, que le había prestado su chamarra porque la suya se había empapado, esa vez Hinata temblaba de frio y estaba malherida, el rubio la cubrió con su chamarra la acurruco entre sus brazos y escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, permaneció sentado vigilando que los maleantes que los seguían no los encontraran, como si en sus brazos tuviera lo más valioso del mundo. O la vez que la había levantado de caballito cuando recién llego de una misión, estaba tan feliz de verla, que la levanto sin pensarlo realmente, y se paseó con ella sobre sus hombros por toda la aldea, aun podía escuchar su risa. O la vez que fue a buscarla hasta su ventana para ayudarla a escapar esa noche e ir al festival de primavera, su padre no le había dado permiso porque según tenía una cena importante, sí que se habían arriesgado esa vez, por un pelín Hiashi los cachaba. Habían creado tantos recuerdos juntos, que parecía que siempre habían estado juntos, pero sobre todo, no podía borrar de su cara esa sonrisa tonta cada vez que la veía.

Cada día le era más difícil al rubio aguantar las ganas de besarla. Hinata tenía una risa encantadora. No era ruidosa como algunas chicas, era una risa dulce, y sus mejillas sonrojaban levemente y levantaba levemente sus hombros.

« Demonios…es tan linda » pensaba « pero su padre me mataría si le pido una cita… digo una verdadera cita…aunque quizás ni se entere, siempre está ocupado entrenando a Hanabi…ademas no hay nada de malo… entrenamos juntos, somos amigos…una cita… bueno sería algo normal… » Pensó

« Hinata… ¿te gustaría salir esta noche? … etto… podríamos ir a comer ramen y luego ir al cine… » Las mejillas de Naruto se habían sonrojado un poco y se rascaba la nuca con su brazo izquierdo nervioso.

« eetooo… » Hinata no sabía que decirle…

Naruto un poco decepcionado al no recibir un si rápidamente se apresuró a decir « si no quieres no importa» y rio nervioso.

« ¡No! … yo… me encantaría» dijo ella poniéndose también un poco nerviosa. No era la primera vez que iban a comer ramen, de hecho siempre lo hacían, ¿porque esta vez se sentía diferente?

Naruto sintio que su alma volvió a su cuerpo cuando Hinata acepto su invitación « bien entonces… ¿nos vemos en frente del ramen esta tarde? »

Después de una velada muy agradable, empezaron a caminar por la aldea sin rumbo y de repente se escuchó un trueno, seguido de un relámpago, no tardó mucho en que un aguacero empezara a caer repentinamente. Los dos chicos salieron corriendo para refugiarse de la lluvia, reían como dos tontos, pero al llegar abajo de un techo, era demasiado tarde, estaban hechos una sopa, completamente empapados. Hinata empezó a temblar de frio. Naruto se acercó a ella y el abrazo para darle calor.

« ! Atchoum!... perdón Naruto-kun…creo que me voy a resfriar » dijo Hinata un poco apenada

Sin pensarlo, Naruto la tomo entre sus brazos, al modo recién casados, y la llevo a su departamento que estaba cerca de donde andaban. Le presto una ropa seca en lo que se secaba la suya y le ofreció un té para que se calentara.

Al darle la taza de té, se le quedo mirando profundamente a los ojos y empezó a acercársele lentamente. El corazón del chico latía tan fuerte que sentía que se le saldría del pecho. Ella sentía como su aliento se le acercaba cada vez más, el acaricio su rostro con ternura, no podía dejar de ver esos labios tan bien formados y rosas, se acercó cada vez más y más, sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco y sus labios terminaron rosando los suyos, beso suavemente el labio inferior de la chica que aún tenía los ojos abiertos por el shock de sentir los labios del rubio. Se le subieron los colores al rostro, Naruto solo se alejó de esos labios por unos segundos y sonrió

« No te desmayes » el chico se acercó de nuevo a esos dulces labios y Hinata pudo a penas balbucear « Na-Naruto yo…te amo »

Al escuchar estas palabras, Naruto no pudo impedirse besar a la chica con más pasión. Comía sus labios, y la chica inexperta no sabía muy bien como corresponderle, por lo que dejaba que Naruto hiciera lo que quisiera con su boca.

« Su primer beso » pensó Naruto feliz… « Y es mío »

Luego el rubio la recostó sobre la cama. No dejaba de besarla y sostenía su cintura. Hinata sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía. El deseo del chico era palpable, esta era la primera vez que deseaba tanto a una mujer.

Hinata se entregó a Naruto con toda su alma. El chico nunca había disfrutado tanto hacer el amor.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Naruto despertó solo en su cama. Recordó a esas chicas con las que solía salir y con las que nunca pasaba más de una noche con él, su rostro se entristeció, Hinata no podía ser igual a ellas, ¿o sí ? el chico se volteo hacia a un lado y vio un papelito, parecía una nota : _Te amo, nos vemos en el entrenamiento mañana_.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, no ella no era como las demás, su corazón se llenó de felicidad y se tiro hacia atrás en cama disfrutando ese sentimiento que lo invadía.

Después de esa noche, Naruto y Hinata, se volvieron, aunque más inseparables. Hinata visitaba a menudo el departamento del chico, se escabullía para que nadie la viera y se entregaba a su rubio a cada vez que podía.

A veces se podían ver dos enamorados en un puente al atardecer, comiéndose a besos y llenándose de carisias. Él la amaba, más que a nada, y si por alguna razón llegara a perderla no sabría qué hacer con el mismo.

Pero, algunos rumores llegaron a los oídos de Hiashi Hyuuga.

.

.

.

**Continuara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amores**

.

.

.

Una tarde, el padre de Hinata la esperaba, al entrar a casa, su padre muy enojado le prohibió volver a ver a Naruto. Y le anuncio que estaba comprometida con el ninja más fuerte del clan Hyuuga.

« ¿Neji? » se exclamo en llanto « ¡Pero padre! »

« Lo siento Hinata, el es el más fuerte y lo necesito en la familia para proteger el clan. Tú… tú no eres lo suficientemente fuerte. Neji podrá ser el líder del clan casándote contigo… Por favor deja de llorar, sabias que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, nunca te oculte que te casaría con el mejor shinobi del clan » al terminar estas palabras el padre se voltio dándole la espalda a su hija mayor. Su rostro como siempre, era frio y severo.

.

.

.

En las afueras de la aldea, se podía distinguir dos personas teniendo una conversación

« Me lo acaba de anunciar…lo siento Tenten » el rostro de Neji estaba serio y no mostraba ninguna emoción. Las lágrimas caían de los ojos de Tenten, sin poder detenerlas.

« Pero… tu dijiste que me amabas… ¿porque? » su voz se quebraba cada vez que intentaba hablar. Neji se acercó a ella, muriendo de ganas por besarla, pero en vez de eso, se volteo para darle la espalda. No podía mostrarle su debilidad. Cerro sus ojos fuertemente, no soportaba ver las lágrimas de Tenten, saco valor de donde pudo para solo articular « Mentí »

Tenten vio a Neji alejarse entre los árboles, esto no era posible. Ella sabía que él la amaba, pero… ¿Porque aceptaba? Tenía que decírselo todo a Naruto.

Cuando Neji se encontró lo suficientemente lejos de ella, se detuvo y con lagrima en los ojos pensó « aunque quisiera… no puedo desobedecer a mi tío…lo siento… »

.

.

.

Hinata lloraba sin descanso en su cuarto. Su padre, había puesto guardias y no podía salir. Ella quería correr hacia Naruto para decirle lo que estaba pasando, pero… no podía escapar.

.

.

.

Naruto había pasado toda la tarde en su departamento desesperado sin saber qué hacer. Después de lo que Tenten le había contado, no podía solo quedarse sin hacer nada. Necesitaba un plan.

Sakura al enterarse de la noticia por parte de su amiga desconsolada, fue a ver a Naruto. El empezó a desahogar su pena con ella.

« Es la única que ha llenado este vacío que hay en mí, no soportaría perderla… no soportaría que fuera de otro…la amo, la amo como nunca pensé llegar a amar a alguien » el chico temblaba y lloraba diciendo estas palabras, se podía oír como su voz se desgarraba por la tristeza y la desesperación que sentía.

.

.

.

Neji llego a casa de los Hyuuga.

« Que bueno que llegas…por favor haz que Hinata deje de llorar, no ha parado en toda la tarde y como su futuro esposo, debes de consolarla »

Hiashi, ya no estaba tan seguro que lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor, quizás para el clan sí, pero para su hija… a pesar de ser siempre frio, amaba a su hija, pero no podía retroceder, tenía que ser así, esta decisión no solo era de él, sino de todos los del consejo del clan Hyuuga. Solo esperaba que su hija no lo odiara demasiado.

Neji entro a la habitación de la chica, no hizo mucho ruido al entrar. Ella lloraba en su cama y al ver a su Nii-san se arrojó a sus brazos. El chico solo la tomo en sus brazos, comprendía muy bien lo que sentía Hinata, puesto que él también tenía que dejar al amor de su vida.

« Nii-san, tu sabes lo que siento…sé que tu amas a Tenten » dijo ella sollozando y entrecortando las palabras

« Sabes que no puedo hacer nada Hinata-Sama…además… » El chico echo un vistazo a su alrededor activando su byakugan « hay demasiados guardias… » Neji volteo a ver a Hinata sin desactivar el byakugan y vio algo raro.

« Hinata…tienes un pequeño punto de chakra en tu vientre »…

« Sí...yo… »

« Y lo sabe Naruto? »

« No estaba segura, quise esperar un poco más… »

Neji se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta « está bien, vendré por ti esta noche, por favor ya cálmate » el chico parecía seguro y determinado.

« Gracias Neji-kun »

.

.

.

A media noche, mientras todos dormían, Neji distrajo a los guardias que había puesto su tío, y saco a Hinata de la casa Hyuuga.

« Suerte » le dijo con un tono serio, sabía que esto le iba a costar caro, pero a pesar de que todo no deseaba hacer infeliz a Hinata, ni a el mismo.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Naruto

« Si la amas, no dejes que la alejen de ti. Has lo imposible por estar a su lado… » Los ojos de Sakura se llenaban de lagrimas

« Sakura… aun amas a Sasuke? »

«Aunque el este muerto… yo… lo sigo amando…»

«Sakura… no tuve opción, yo…»

«Lo se Naruto… no tienes que darme explicaciones» dijo la pelirosa con voz baja. Sakura había perdido aquella energía que solía tener. Desde la muerte de Sasuke, se había vuelto silenciosa y solitaria. La chica de ojos esmeralda, lloraba en silencio.

Hinata llego en ese momento, ella iba a tocar pero escucho unas voces que conocía muy bien.

« Sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad Sakura-chan? »

« Lo se…y yo también te quiero Naruto »

Hinata activo su byakugan, y vio como Naruto se acercó a la pelirosa, el tomo su rostro entre sus manos y luego la abrazo. Al escuchar y ver esto, Hinata se rehusó a tocar la puerta, le dolía, y quería escapar de ahí lo antes posible, al hacerlo tropezó con un bote de basura que hizo un gran escándalo. A veces deseaba ser menos torpe.

Al escuchar el ruido, Naruto y Sakura se asomaron a la puerta, un gato salió de la nada y maulló hacia ellos. Naruto voltio a ver a su amiga con ojos determinados « impediré esa boda cueste lo que me cueste »

Hinata salió de la aldea durante la noche « ellos se quieren…no puedo interferir… tampoco puedo regresar a casa, Neji tendría que casarse conmigo y el ama a Tenten, y si papa se entera…tampoco sería justo que Neji cargara con un hijo que no es suyo… » La mente de la chica estaba echa bolas, su cerebro no lograba procesar las cosas de manera clara… y sin darse cuenta, se alejó de la aldea…

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Naruto llego a casa de los Hyuuga.

« ¡No me iré sin Hinata, la amo y no dejare que la separen de mí! » Hiashi miraba al rubio enfurecido que tenía en frente. Nunca pensó que él iba en serio con su hija. La hermana de Hinata llego corriendo « ¡Padre! ¡Ella no está! ¡No está en su habitación! »

Neji estaba confundido, donde diablos se había metido Hinata, no había ido a buscar a Naruto?… él estaba supuesto de protegerla y la había arrojado sola en la noche… en que estaba pensando

« Naruto… ¿no fue Hinata-Sama a buscarte anoche? »

« Neji, ¿tú sabes algo? »

« Perdóname tío, pero… la ayude a escapar… »

Naruto se quedó pensando… anoche, mientras él y Sakura hablaban…. ella quizás… « ¡Oh! ¡No era un gato! » Pensó.

« Estarás muy contento Uzumaki ¡Naruto! ¡Mira todo lo que has provocado! »

« Perdóname tío » interrumpió Neji « pero el que provoco todo esto…fue usted »

Hiashi se quedó shock con lo que Neji venia de decir…. Ciertamente él no había querido escuchar a su hija…

« ¡Hay que encontrarla lo antes posible! ella no podrá defenderse sola… »

« ¡Ella es más fuerte de lo que usted cree! » dijo Naruto con ira, se dio la vuelta para irse « la encontrare y la traeré de vuelta » al decir esto, Naruto desapareció entre los árboles. Se dirigió directamente hacia las oficinas de Tsunade para decirle que no tomaría ninguna misión hasta que encontrara a Hinata.

Mientras tanto en la casa Hyuuga.

« Naruto tiene razón, Hinata es más fuerte de lo cree. Ella es capaz de luchar contra sus propios miedos y defender lo que más ama. Me gustaría tener aunque sea la cuarta parte de su valor…y defender lo que más amo…» Neji quedo callado, al decir estas palabras pensaba en Tenten « estaré orgullo de proteger a Hinata-Sama, pero no me casare con ella, si quieres activar el sello por desobedecerle, no me importa »

En ese momento, Neji se fue e Hiashi, se quedó pensando en las palabras de su sobrino.

Neji se sentía realmente miserable, se adentró al bosque y se encontró con Lee, quien estaba en una sesión de entrenamiento.

« Prepárate Neji, ¡Esta vez te venceré! » se exclamo el chico con su habitual energía de la juventud.

« Ahora no Lee. » dijo el castaño sin ánimos, su rostro estaba triste, y sus ojos aún estaban hinchados y rojos, era obvio que había llorado.

« ¿Que te sucede? »

« Nada…no me hagas caso »

Lee cambio su rostro por uno serio al ver que su amigo estaba tan deprimido «Quizás no me consideres tu amigo, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien…puedes confiar en mi»

« En realidad…creo que eres el único amigo que tengo... » Neji necesitaba desahogar su pena « Lee… he dejado ir al amor de mi vida…»

«Ya veo, te peleaste con Tenten»

« Es peor que eso, termine con ella, son un idiota, no supe defender mi amor… » Al decir esto su voz se quebró y no pudo evitar salir lágrimas de sus ojos. « Tuve miedo de este sello maldito, y preferí obedecer las órdenes que me dieron en vez de luchar por ella, y he reaccionado demasiado tarde… »

Lee estaba confundido, por lo que Neji tuvo que contarle toda la historia desde el principio. El cejudo no pudo impedir sentirse enormemente conmovido por lo que estaban pasando sus amigos.

«Vaya debió ser muy duro para ustedes, espero que Hinata aparezca pronto…aunque no puedes culparte por no querer desobedecer a tu tío, creo que deberías de buscar a Tenten y explicarle todo…»

«Pensé en ir a buscarla, pero…con qué cara puedo mirarla a los ojos ahora…no merezco su amor... » dijo Neji desanimado.

Una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de los dos ninjas. « ¿Y quién eres tú para decidir quién merece mi amor o no?…solo venía a ver a Lee y escuche todo… »

Lee haciéndose un poco el tonto decidió eclipsarse para dejar a la pareja hablar a gusto.

Al quedarse solo, Neji solo bajo su cabeza, intentaba contener sus lágrimas en frente de esa chica, pero le era imposible, el nudo en su garganta no lo dejaba hablar, por lo que la Kunoichi decidió hablar primero « Neji, me dolió mucho que terminaras conmigo tan de repente, no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, debiste explicarme todo y confiar en mi… aunque… no puedo culparte por la manera en la fuiste educado… »

Neji, pudo al fin articular unas palabras « Tenten… mi amor… perdóname… » Le chica se acercó a él para abrazarlo, no soportaba verlo tan triste, Neji se aferró a ella, no quería perderla de nuevo

« Te amo…quiero estar a tu lado » susurro a su oído, y ella se estremeció. El movió su rostro poco a poco hacia ella, Tenten podía sentir su respiración en sus mejillas y cuando quedaron frente a frente, Neji beso sus labios dulcemente. Sus besos se fueron tornando cada vez más intensos y apasionados « te deseo tanto… pero no debe ser así… sabes que te amo y te respeto » El chico hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para poder alejar a la chica de él, pero ella, se le acerco y beso suavemente sus labios, luego su cuello, lo empujo cariñosamente al piso y se puso sobre él, lentamente abrió el chaleco ninja que llevaba puesto.

« Solo por esta vez… déjate llevar por tus instintos » dijo la trigueña con una voz seductora. Neji la jalo sobre él y la beso apasionadamente y cedió a todas las carisias de Tenten.

Los dos amantes observaban la luna, Neji abrazaba a su chica y la besaba.

« Ya es tarde… tenemos que regresar a la aldea » sugirió ella

« Solo un ratito más…me siento tan bien cuando estas entre mis brazos, esta es…la mejor noche de mi vida… »

.

.

.

Después de unos días de ir sin rumbo, Hinata se sentía muy cansada. Llego a un lugar bastante escondido, en una montaña y vio una pequeña cabaña. Toco, pero nadie le respondió y decidió entrar. Adentro estaba obscuro, de repente la puerta se cerró y la pusieron contra la pared con un cunai en la garganta. Hinata estaba asustada y cerró los ojos, pero reunió valor y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el que la estaba amenazando era Sasuke…

« Como me encontraron » pregunto con ojos amenazadores

« Tu... pero… si estás muerto… » Dijo la pelinegra confundida

« ¿Estás sola? »

« Si... por favor, no me hagas daño... no le diré a nadie que estas vivo...yo »

El chico no la dejo terminar « ¿Qué haces tan lejos de la aldea? »

« Escape… por favor Sasuke, no me hagas daño...»

Sasuke le quito a Hinata el cunai de la garganta… y se alejó, se podía notar una leve sonrisa al final de sus labios « no podría hacerte daño… ¿Dime porque escapaste? »

« Bueno, Naruto-kun siempre ha estado enamorado de Sakura-chan y creo que ella por fin le ha correspondido. No quiero interferir en la felicidad de Naruto… Sasuke-kun, te prometo que mañana mismo me iré no le diré a nadie donde estas »

Sasuke, estaba serio y pensativo, pero como siempre no dejaba ver ninguna expresión en su rostro. Solo volteo a ver la a chica de reojo « puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. A unos kilómetros de aquí hay una aldea, pero nunca voy y aunque saben que hay alguien aquí no se acercan, así que si lo que quieres es que no te encuentren… » Sasuke no termino su frase, Hinata tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y volteo su cara, tratando de evitar verlo a la cara « yo… no puedo quedarme… estoy embarazada…qué pensaría la gente de ti… »

« Embarazada… ¿de Naruto? »

« Es una larga historia…por eso decidí irme, no quiero que se sienta comprometido:

« Bueno… tengo mucho tiempo libre…y no me importa que estés embarazada, no tengo que quedar bien con nadie, además, creo que puedo cuidar de la madre del hijo del que algún día fue mi mejor amigo »

Hinata estaba cansada y sin fuerza, realmente le agradecía a Sasuke que la dejara quedarse ahí. Varios días pasaron, Hinata iba de vez en cuando a la aldea para comprar cosas, pero sentía como la miraban y susurraban a sus espaldas. « Esa es la chica que vive con el ermitaño de la montaña…siempre viene sola…pareciera que está embarazada... » pero ella hacia caso omiso de las habladurías.

Una tarde, mientras cenaba con Sasuke, ella le pregunto cómo había sobrevivido. Él le conto como estaba enfermo de rabia y odio. En la batalla que tuvo contra Naruto, quería matarlo. Lucho con todo su poder, pero aun así, Naruto lo venció. Su amigo no quería matarlo, lo podía ver en sus ojos, él estaba tirado en el suelo, derrotado prácticamente muerto, Naruto se había volteado dándole la espalda para irse, no soporto la piedad que él le tenía, por lo que en un último intento con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban intento hacer un último jutsu, pero Naruto se lo impidió, clavándole un cunai en el pecho. Su vista se volvió borrosa, pero pudo ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su amigo. Al verlo, abandone todas mis fuerzas y perdí el conocimiento. Más tarde desperté, el lugar donde peleamos ya estaba vacío, decidí alejarme y desde entonces vivo alejado de todo. Hinata al escuchar su relato se sintió conmovida y abrazo a Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Continuara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amores**

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en Konoha.

« No puedo creer que te vayas a casar con Neji! » dijo la rubia a su amiga trigueña. Sonría realmente contenta por ella, pero tenía que admitir, cada vez quedaban menos guapos disponibles, y no pudo impedir hacer una mueca.

« Porque te quejas, sales con Sai… él es bastante guapo… »

« Ay Sai… todo iba tan bien, hasta que cayó en sus manos el libro de Icha de Jiraiya…. Se ha vuelto un sinvergüenza pervertido… » Suspiro la rubia. « Bueno, pero…. Por lo menos ha salido algo bueno de todo esto, el Padre de Hinata acepto que tú y Neji se casen… eso es bueno… »

Ino miro la hora « ay no tengo que irme… » El tiempo se le había pasado muy rápido, pero ahora estaba un poco preocupada, al día siguiente tenía que entrenar con Chouji, Shikamaru, les había pedido a sus compañeros de entrenar todos los días, ya que tenían que desarrollar una nueva técnica…aunque francamente se le hacía un poco injusto a la rubia, ya que él jamás estaba en los entrenamientos.

.

.

.

En las afuera de la villa, Naruto y Shikamaru iban camino a la aldea de la Arena.

« Gracias por dejarme venir Shikamaru! Quizás logre encontrar alguna pista sobre Hinata »

El camino era muy largo, y no habían tomado ningún descanso. Así que decidieron parar y salir al día siguiente.

« Shikamaru… ya dime la verdad…tú y Temari… hihi » Naruto miraba a su amigo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si hubiera descubierto un gran secreto bochornoso…

« Mmm…supongo que no dejaras de insistir hasta que te lo diga… » Dijo Shikamaru, con su típica cara de _que molestia_. « Bien te lo diré… si somos novios… »

Naruto solo sonrió a su amigo contento « y cuéntame como la convenciste…tengo entendido que te rompías la cabeza para conquistarla… »

« Bueno todo ha sido como un juego se Chouji, solo necesitaba una buena estrategia… » Digo el chico sonriendo seguro de sí mismo. « Aunque las cosas se han ido complicando un poco… Ella quiere que se lo digamos a Gaara…pero creo que eso solo atraerá problemas… » Dijo nauseado.

« Entiendo, por eso solo se comportan como amigos… »

« Si, él ha resultado un hermano celoso, no le gusta que me le acerque mucho a Temari… que se haya echo embajadora de Sunagakure ha sido un gran golpe de suerte para mí, gracias a eso hemos podido acercarnos más... » digo el chico mirando las nubes.

« Ya veo… y así pudiste conquistarla… »

« Si aunque no fue nada fácil…pero admito que entre más difícil se ponía…más me gustaba… además, siempre tenemos que viajar juntos, así que aproveche esos momento y bueno poco a poco se dieron las cosas… » Se podía notar una sonrisa en los labios de Shikamaru, probablemente pasaban por su mente algunos recuerdo con su chica.

« Naruto no pudo evitar ver esa sonrisa "eres un pervertido Shikamaru…"dijo sonriendo de manera picara.

« ¡Hey que estás pensando pervertido! » Se podía notar una pequeña venita saliendo de la frente de Shikamaru, que su amigo anduviera imaginando cosas sobre su novia, no le hacía nada gracia. « No ha pasado nada entre nosotros… » Naruto solo rio a carcajadas.

Al día siguiente, Naruto y Shikamaru llegaron a la aldea de la Arena. El rubio no dejaba a de pedirle a Gaara que si sabía algo de Hinata se lo dijera lo antes posible. Temari decidió ir al buscar un poco de Te para los invitados. Y Shikamaru, aprovechando que Gaara estaba bastante ocupado con Naruto, se escabullo de la habitación para seguirla, sorprendiéndola de repente, la aprisiono contra la pared y le beso su cuello.

« Nos pueden ver… déjame…»

« Porque no has ido a Konoha…ya han pasado varias semanas sin que vayas…te extraño Temari »

La chica lo empujo y se puso seria « lo siento… pero todo se ha acabado entre nosotros… no puedo seguir engañando a mis hermanos, por favor ya no me busques…"

Shikamaru estaba en shock con lo que Temaria venia de decirle. No podía ser cierto… seguramente el aura broma de mal gusto… terminar… no, eso nunca lo haría… no la dejaría ir, el chico volvió a sus cinco sentido justo antes de que Temari volviera a entrar a la habitación donde estaba Gaara, Kankuro y Naruto. « ¡Espera! Hablare con Gaara »

« Seguro…entonces deberías de hacerlo ahora, hoy esta Naruto aquí…seguro que Gaara te escuchara » Los ojos de la chica tenían un cierto brillo y una muy leve curvatura se había formado en sus labios. Shikamaru, se dirigió a la habitación, Naruto se preocupó al ver la cara seria de su amigo.

« Gaara… tengo que hablar contigo » Gaara, se le quedo mirando, sabia muy bien lo que Shikamaru quería… « Quieres ser novio de Temari? » dijo Gaara viéndolo a los ojos… « Más bien quiero pedirte su mano » corrigió Shikamaru. El pelirrojo, solo volteo a ver a su hermana, Temari lucia feliz al escuchar que al fin Shikamaru la había pedido en matrimonio. Entonces el hermano no pudo negarse a la petición.

Pero esto no le hacía muy feliz, el chico salió a su balcón, un poco triste. Temari lo siguió al ver su reacción.

«Sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano… » Dijo este al ver a su hermana « ahora entiendo porque se esforzaba tanto… esto es casi contra su naturaleza…. » Temari estaba preocupada, porque Gaara reaccionaba así… « No te preocupes, estoy bien… es solo que…en estos últimos años has sido… bueno…has sido lo más cercano a una madre… y no me quiero sentir solo otra vez... te extrañare»

Temari no pudo impedir sonreírse « no seas tontito, vendré a visitarlo seguido…además, con suerte pronto tendrás a muchos sobrinos corriendo por aquí…»

«Seguro que ellos me tendrán miedo» dijo el con su voz ronca

« Claro que no, como podrían…siendo tan dulce como te has vuelto » Temari se había acercado a Gaara y le hacía cariñitos como si fuera un chiquillo e hizo que el kazekage se sonrojara

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en Konoha

« Creo que todo este entrenamiento me ha dado hambre… quieres venir Ino? » dijo Chouji entusiasmado.

« Bueno, no tengo nada planeado… ¡Y también muero de hambre! » exclamo la delgada chica.

Como de costumbre en el restaurant, Chouji pidio todo un banquete digno de reyes. Ino se sentía un poco apenada…

« Creo que has exagerado… »

« Bueno dijiste que tenías hambre » dijo este comiendo « no te preocupes, ¡Yo pago! »

La chica hizo una sonrisa amable y alzo su hombre « ¡bien porque dudo mucho que tenga dinero para pagar todo esto! »

Los dos chicos habían comido todo, solo quedaba el ultimo bocado, el más delicioso, Ino acerco sus palillos para agarrarlo…Chouji estaba al borde del colapso, la chica lo volteo a ver « tengo que ser caballeroso » pensó. « ¡Mmm esta delicioso! Gracias por la comida Chouji! » A pesar de que para Chouji el ultimo bocado es la parte que más disfrutaba en la comida, tuvo que admitir que disfruto más ver como Ino saboreaba el ultimo bocado.

Al Salir del restaurante, el chico le abrió la puerta y le propuso llevarla a su casa. Ino se sentía un poco extraña recibiendo tantas atenciones de su parte. Pero en realidad eso la animo un poco, los últimos días habían sido difíciles desde que había terminado con Sai.

.

.

.

En el camino de regreso a Konoha Naruto no paraba de reír, lo que molestaba mucho a su acompañante, a veces Naruto era realmente molesto.

« Que es tan gracioso » termino por preguntar.

« Que es la primera vez que te veo perder…al final terminaste haciendo lo que ella quería »

Shikamaru volteo a ver las nubes y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios « nunca pensé que perder me haría tan feliz » pensó para sí mismo.

.

.

.

Varios meses pasaron sin que Naruto supiera nada de su amada. Parecía que se la había tragado la tierra. El desesperaba, solo un milagro lo ayudaría a encontrarla.

.

.

.

**Continuara**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amores**

.

.

.

Hinata ya tenía casi 8 meses de embarazo. Se llevaba bien con Sasuke, pero la vida que llevaba era bastante rustica, una noche se enfermó y Sasuke, se preocupó ya que la fiebre no bajaba. Decidió ir a la aldea por algunas medicinas. Pero una persona en la aldea lo reconoció y en cuanto el salió de ahí, mandaron un mensaje a Konoha.

.

.

.

« Naruto, esto es una misión que solo puedo encargarte a ti » dijo Tsunade seria

Al salir de la oficina, Naruto pensó, que era imposible que Sasuke estuviera vivo, él lo había visto morir, pero aun así, tenía que asegurarse. Salió a la aldea donde decían haberlo visto. En cuanto llego recolecto información con los aldeanos

« Lleva mucho tiempo vivió ahí, pero nunca había venido…pero supongo que su mujer enfermo…él se llevó unas medicinas »

« ¿Su mujer? » dijo Naruto confundido

« Si…es una chica extraña, muy tímida, no habla con nadie, solo compra lo que necesita y se va…tiene cabello negro y unos ojos muy extraños… blancos… »

Al escuchar esto Naruto salió corriendo hacia donde se supone estaba la cabaña, « HINATA ! » pensó

Naruto llego al lugar y vio a Sasuke « ¡SASUKE! ¿ESTAS VIVO? ¿QUE LE HAS ECHO A HINATA? ¿DONDE ESTA? » Grito con rabia, si él le había hecho algo a Hinata lo iba a pagar

Sasuke al verlo se quedó en shock. Pero pronto recupero el sentido y con su típica voz fría «vaya sabía que era mala idea ir a la aldea…»

Hinata que había escuchado los tremendos gritos afuera salió a ver qué pasaba, Naruto volteo a verla y se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada.

« Hinata…tu… estas esperando un hijo… ¿de Sasuke? » balbuceo

« No Naruto… no es… » Hinata se quedó callada sin poder hablar… que estaba supuesta de decir, si él se enteraba que era su hijo, el quizás se sentiría obligado de casarse con ella…

« No es mi hijo » dijo Sasuke

El rubio hizo como si no hubiera más nadie ahí, y se acercó a Hinata « Te he estado buscando por todas partes como un loco, ¿Porque dejaste la aldea? ¿Porque no me dijiste que estabas embarazada? » Dijo el ojiazul con una voz suave.

« Naruto, yo fui a buscarte esa noche pero escuche tu conversación con Sakura…y no quise interferir entre ustedes »

« Tontita, debiste entrar…yo… solo consolaba a Sakura porque estaba triste por… » el chico volteo a ver de reojo al otro que seguía ahí… y se quedó callado sin terminar su frase…el rubio se acercó a Hinata agarrándola suavemente por su hombre y viéndola a los ojos « Hinata…. Yo… Te amo » el ojiazul acerco sus labios y beso dulcemente a su chica. Hinata tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, era la primera vez que él le decía que la amaba.

Aunque tenía muchas cosas pendientes con Sasuke, Naruto decidió pasar la noche ahí, ya que no quería dejar a Hinata ni un momento, y en el estado en él estaba era muy difícil pedirle que se fueran esa misma noche. Probablemente regresar a Konoha les tomaría varios días y tendría que ir descansando. Pero tuvo tiempo para hablar con Sasuke, al ver que a su amigo ya no lo estaba consumiendo el odio, decidió ayudarlo. El abogaría por el ante la abuela, seguro que ella lo perdonaría. Confiaba plenamente en el arrepentimiento de su amigo. Pero Sasuke, le pidió a Naruto que por favor no dijera nada, él no estaba listo para afrontar las cosas, sobre todo con Sakura, a la que había hecho sufrir tanto por sus acciones.

Naruto, no muy convencido por la decisión de su amigo, partió al día siguiente. Aun así, se sentía feliz tener a Hinata de vuelta a su lado. Le conto todos los acontecimientos en la aldea, Como Temari había hecho que Shikamaru pidiera su mano, como su padre había aceptado que Neji se casara con Tenten, y que él estaba arrepentido por querer casarlos sin amor pero sobre todo, no haber confiado en su hija mayor para ser la líder del clan Hyuuga.

Después de varios días de camino, llegaron finalmente a Konoha. Hinata estaba feliz, su Padre le había concedido su mano a Naruto. Aunque bueno, no le quedaban muchas opciones debido al estado en que su hija había regresado. Neji no había dicho nada sobre el embarazo de Hinata, pensó que no era a el de decirlo.

Hinata estaba radiante, se casaría con Naruto después de dar a luz y eso la hacía feliz, pero no podía soportar ver a Sakura tan triste. Ella que siempre había sido muy enérgica, estaba completamente apagada. Ella no quería traicionar la promesa hecha a Sasuke, pero tampoco tenía caso que siguieran sufriendo. Decidió pedirle consejo a sus amigos Kiba y Shino, pero Sakura escucho la conversación y corrió a reclamarle a Naruto que se encontraba en la afueras de la aldea. Sakura lo había tomado de sorpresa, y mientras esta vociferaba sobre su amigo escucho una voz muy familiar « Sakura… »

La respiración de la pelirosa se detuvo por unos instantes, su sangre se había congelado por completo…. Era su voz... si no había dudo. Sakura trago saliva y volteo lentamente hacia atrás. Él estaba ahí, parado entre los árboles. Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que sintió que saldría de su pecho.

« No es culpa de Naruto… el me prometió no decirte nada, no quería que lo supieras porque no estaba preparado para hablar contigo"

Sasuke, solo bajo su cabeza tratando de esconder sus ojos tras su cabello, pero unas lágrimas brotaron y corrieron sobre sus mejillas « he venido a pedirle perdón a todos en Konoha… » Su voz se quebró « y a ti Sakura… perdóname »

.

.

.

No fue fácil convencer a Tsunade del arrepentimiento de Sasuke, pero al ver que Naruto, Hinata y Sakura abogan por él, decidió darle una oportunidad. Tendría que estar vigilado día y noche, a lo que Sakura, obviamente, se prestó como voluntaria.

En pocos días, se volvieron inseparables aunque aún no fueran novios, Sakura sonreía plenamente y Sasuke, era feliz al verla sonreír. La única meta que se había fijado ahora era de siempre verla sonreír. Por lo que se mostraba amable y atento con ella.

Una noche la invito a su departamento « Dime Sakura… ¿Alguna vez pensaste en salir con Naruto? » dijo serio, se podía notar un poco de celos en sus palabras.

« Bueno Naruto se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, pero solo fue eso, un amigo... » dijo ella « y tu… cuando viviste con Hinata… nunca paso nada ? » más le valía decir que no… porque si no se arrepentiría…

Pero Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba su compañera y le hacía gracia « pues Hinata es muy bonita…y cocina estupendamente bien… siempre es tan dulce… además los hombres tenemos ciertas necesidades que » Sakura estaba enfada « ¿QUEE? » grito interrumpiendo a Sasuke. Se dirigió a la puerta para salir de ahí, iba echando chispas pero Sasuke la sostuvo por la muñeca y la sujeto fuertemente, la jalo hacia él y le dio un lengüetazo en la mejilla « me gustas cuando te enojas » susurro a su oído.

Sakura estaba sorprendida « no eres chistoso… déjame » se podía notar su puchero « trata de escapar » dijo el desafiándola, el chico empezó a besarla apasionadamente y la jalo hasta su cama, en donde Sakura termino callando encima de él. « Tonta, Hinata es perfecta para Naruto, y tu… eres perfecta para mi… Te amo » El escuchar estas palabras Sakura se abandonó en sus brazos.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la casa Hyuuga, Naruto se acurrucaba en los brazos de Hinata

« Naruto, si mi padre te descubre en mi cuarto se molestara mucho » decía la ojiperla a voz baja.

« Pero ya no vamos a casar..."

"si, pero sabes cómo es Papa, le gusta seguir las tradiciones y reglas al pie de la letra, de por si esta hacienda un gran esfuerzo pasando por alto lo de mi embarazo… »

« Si lo sé, es un anticuado…por fis Hinata, déjame quedarme contigo esta noche, te extrañe tanto en estos últimos meses y además hueles tan rico…y es tan calientito estar contigo en la cama… además quiero besar tu pancita » Naruto pasaba de puchero a carita de perrito suplicante y Hinata no tenía la fuerzas de decirle que no.

Hinata reía despacito « para ya, me haces cosquillas… está bien, yo también te extrañe mucho… pero tendrás que madrugar, mañana nos espera un gran día y seguramente todos estarán despiertos temprano»

« Hinata, no te vuelvas a alejar de mí nunca más… Te amo» Naruto siguió besando a Hinata y la hizo suya una vez más.

.

.

.

« ¡Naruto! ¡Despierta, ya se hizo tarde! Nos quedamos dormidos, tienes que irte antes de que despierte papa»

Naruto salto dela cama y se empezó a vestir « ¿Nos vemos hoy en la noche? » dijo el rubio acercándosele seductoramente. « Si, sí, pero vete ya »

Naruto salió por la ventana, apenas había terminado de amararse la chamarra, cuando Hiashi apareció en el jardín. « ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí? »

« Bueno yo solo venía a ver si se les ofrecía algo, hoy se casa Neji… »

El suegro no estaba muy convencido de eso, pero decidió hacerse el de la vista gorda « humm… no necesitamos ayuda, pero…. Ya que estas aquí…pasa a ver a Hinata »

Naruto se sintió aliviado « de la que me salve » pensó

« Mocoso tonto » pensó Hiashi

.

.

.

**Continuara**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amores**

.

.

.

En la florería de la Yamanaka,

« Ino, sé que nos alejamos mucho porque las dos nos enamoramos de Sasuke, pero aun así, te considero mi amiga. Y creo que estas echando a perder tu vida. »

Ino solo veía a la pelirosa con cara escéptica. Desde cuando eran amigas… « ¿Porque lo dices? »

« Bueno, no conozco a ningún Shinobi apuesto que no haya sido tu novio » Dijo Sakura seriamente. Ino no pudo impedirse sonrojar con las palabras de su amiga. Desde que había dejado a Sai las cosas no iban nada bien « bueno… el amor, no está hecho para mi » dijo esta con voz baja

« Quizás el amor esté más cerca de lo que piensas » sonrió Sakura amablemente. Ino estaba un poco desconcertada, que quería decir con eso… « Tal como lo pensé… ¿en todos estos meses no te has dado cuenta? » la expresión de Ino era cada vez más confusa « ¡Chouji! ¡Se muere por ti! »

La rubia no pudo evitar carcajearse « HAHAHA Chouji, Vamos Sakura! » ahora la confundida era Sakura « ¿Porque te ríes, que no te das cuenta? Te trata como si fueras una princesa. No te deja cargar nada, hace lo imposible porque no salgas lastimada en las misiones, es amable y caballeroso contigo, cumple todos tus caprichitos y aparte…eres a la única persona a la que deja comerse el último bocado… »

La rubia se voltio orgullosamente « por favor Sakura, mírame… él es…bueno él es… en pocas palabras no es mi tipo »

La pelirosa no podía creer lo que decía su amiga, estaba molesta « no pensé que las apariencias fueran tan importantes para ti. Me decepcionas »

La rubia hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Sakura y cambio el tema de conversación, no quería volverse a pelear con ella ahora que ya se habían reconciliado. « Mejor ayúdame con las flores, dentro de un mes es tu turno, el mes pasado se casó Shikamaru, y pronto será la de Naruto… si sigue habiendo tantas bodas nos volveremos ricos » dijo ella de manera alegre.

.

.

.

En casa de los Hyuuga

Hinata entro a la sala en donde la había mandado a llamar su papa. Al ver a Naruto ahí se sintió nerviosa, solo esperaba que su padre no lo había visto salir por la ventana.

« Siéntate Hinata » el rostro de Hiashi, como siempre era serio y frio « Creo que he sido muy duros con ustedes…por eso he decidido que aunque no estén casados Naruto puede venir a vivir aquí. Falta poco para que nazca mi nieto, será mejor que el este aquí para cuidarte y prepare todo para la llegada del bebe. » Naruto estaba feliz podría pasar más tiempo con Hinata y dormir con ella sin miedo a que su suegro lo terminara medio matando « Le he pedido a Lady Tsunade que te del doble de misiones, necesitaran dinero para él bebe y ya que Hinata no puede hacer ninguna, tendrás que esforzarte más, Pero también hable con Iruka, y Hinata podrá ayudar en la academia, ah también hable con Lady Tsunade sobre sobre tu rango, ya que eres el único que no ha tenido la oportunidad de pasar los exámenes… Felicidades, ya eres un Jonin… me han entregado tu chaleco » entre más hablaba Hiashi, mas nauseado se sentía Naruto… vaya que tenía un padre controlador…. ¡Y el doble de misiones! diablo el que pensaba tener más tiempo con Hinata…

Hiashi salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

« Cielos, a tu padre nunca se le quitara la costumbre de meterse en la vida de los demás… » Dijo Naruto un poco molesto, pero tomo el chaleco y se lo puso… « Bien y... ¿qué tal me veo? » Hinata sonreía dulcemente, su rubio se veía muy guapo y sexy « ¡Te vez muy bien! » « mm No lo sé, prefiero el naranja » dijo Naruto un poco dudoso.

.

.

.

Esa tarde, se celebró la boda de Neji y Tenten. Fue una ceremonia sencilla. Pero todos estaban divirtiéndose mucho.

Chouji, se acercó a Ino y le ofreció algo de tomar. Esta solo le dio las gracias fríamente.

« Paso por ti para entrenar » dijo el « no Creo que mañana no podre…. De hecho no creo poder por lo que queda del mes…. Y por favor…. No me busques"

Chouji, se sintió triste de que Ino lo trata tan fríamente, pero que cosa podía esperar el. Ella era tan hermosa, y miles de shinobis mucho más apuestos que el estaban detrás de ella. Como se la había podido siquiera imaginar que ella algún día le haría caso.

Ino se alejó de Chouji y lo vio de reojo. "lo siento Chouji… es mejor así, no merezco el amor de alguien tan bueno como tú"

.

.

.

Un mes después, Shikamaru y Temari se preparaban para la boda de Sakura.

« Estoy preocupado por Chouji » dijo este un poco triste.

« ¿Ino aun lo sigues evadiendo? »

« Si… Y cada vez está más deprimido…Además se enteró que Ino ira a la boda de Sakura con un de sus novios. » Shikamaru, no podía dejar de sentir mal por su mejor amigo.

«Creo que tengo una idea… déjamelo a mi amor. Solo dile a Chouji que él también tiene compañera para la boda» la recién casada solo le guiño el ojo a su esposo con una sonrisa pícara que Shikamaru conocía muy bien.

Durante la boda de Sakura todo el mundo se divertía… bueno casi todo, como siempre Sasuke, estaba un poco harto de todo, y quería que la fiesta terminara rápido, lo único que lo hacía sonreír era la novia, en su hermoso vestido blanco.

Durante la fiesta Ino, volteaba a ver a la acompañante de Chouji «que pudo verle a ella…no pensé que me olvidaría tan rápido…» pensó, esa chica rubia, cierto, pero con esos lentes de fondo de botella, segura ha de ser una rata de biblioteca...Ino no podía dejar de sentirse cada vez más rabiosa. Chouji que era un muy buen muchacho no quería ser desatento con su acompañante el trato con amabilidad toda la tarde. Ino, se sintió mal y se salió de la fiesta molesta. Temari viendo que Ino había salido, le pidió a Chouji si podía salir a ver si por casualidad veía a Shikamaru ya que no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. El chico inocentemente salió al jardín. Al salir vio a Ino parada ahí afuera, pero decidió no hablarle y paso de largo.

«Chouji» llamo Ino.

Él se detuvo pero no volteo a verla. Ino se acercó a él un poco insegura. Que le pasaba… sabía que era bonita, podría tener a cualquiera que ella quisiera… porque se sentía tan insegura en esos momentos… porque toda la noche había estado viéndolo, el, el chico de huesos gruesos como decía el… porque se había sentido celosa al verlo con otra? Quizás había perdido la cabeza…aunque no podía seguir ocultándoselo a ella misma, se había enamorado de ese chico «Chouji… yo… yo… Yo quisiera estar a tu lado, si tú aun quieres de mí. » Termino por decir. Chouji estaba confundido. ¿Acaso había alucinado una vez? Cuantas veces no había soñado con que ella lo aceptara, el chico se pellizco fuertemente, e hizo una mueca. «Ino…nada me harías más feliz…» La rubia le sonrió y acerco a él para besarlo.

« ¿Definitivamente, eres buena tramando cosas? » Dijo Shikamaru a su esposa que sonreía contenta por lo bien que había salido todo.

En la fiesta, la acompañante de Chouji esperaba sentada. Seguramente el chico se había aburrido y la había dejado plantada. Como es que fue aceptar esa cita. Definitivamente la esposa de Shikamaru era malvada… mejor se hubiera quedado en el laboratorio Nara… esa es su lugar pensaba. Al ver que Chouji no regresaba, decidió pararse e irse. Se paró bruscamente de la mesa pero al hacerlo tropezó e iba directo al pastel. Pero sintió unos fuertes brazos detenerla y detuvieron su caída.

La chica llevo su dedo índice hacia su cara para acomodar sus lentes. «Disculpa» dijo esta

«No hay problema, para es el poder de la juventud» contesto el chico

Shiho, una de laboratoristas del clan Nara se le quedo viendo a ese chico con cejas raras, ciertamente no era el más guapo de los shinobis, pero su sonrisa era contagiaste.

«Yo soy Rock Lee» La chica aún estaba anonada por la rapidez y los fuertes brazos de Lee. El chico la ayudo a pararse bien, y se disponía a irse «espera… ¿Te gustaría tomarte algo? »Dijo ella. Lee era un chico que no le interesaba más que entrenar y ser más fuerte, además sabía que no podía tomar sake, sino terminaría rompiendo todo… así que se voltio para rechazar la oferta, pero cuál fue su sorpresa, al voltear a verla, su lentes fondos de botella se había escurrido por su nariz y pudo ver unos hermosos ojos claros detrás de ellos. Lee sintió que toda la energía de la juventud invadirlo. El pobre chico solo trago saliva y asintió. Después un trago de sake termino con la fiesta.

.

.

.

**Continuara**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amores**

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en la oficina de la Hokage.

« Ya que Hinata no puede realizar misiones en estos momentos, he decidido poner a Hinabi en su equipo. Ella es muy talentosa y tiene el Byakugan, así que remplazara a Hinata perfectamente. Quisiera que entrenaran los tres para que se acoplen antes de su primera misión. »

Shino, Kiba y Hanabi se fueron a entrenar al bosque. Después de estar entrañando y atacando a Hanabi para conocer sus habilidades, se dieron cuenta que a pesar de que ataban en serio, Hanabi lograba defenderse muy bien.

Kiba se acercó a Shino « ¡Hanabi es increíble! ¡Realmente es muy talentosa!»

« Si… y sus personalidades son completamente diferentes, ella es mucho más agresiva y segura de sí misma » le contesto este

Kiba no pudo evitar una sonrisa en sus labios « Si…. Eso me gusta… »

Tsunade, les empezó a dar varias misiones, Hanabi el principio se sentía intimidada de hacer equipo con dos jonin, pero pronto les fue tomando confianza y empezó a desenvolverse. A Kiba le gustaba cada vez más. A Akamaru también le gustaba estar con Hanabi, siempre se acurrucaba en sus brazos ya que a ella le gustaban mucho los perros.

Kiba empezó a buscarla hasta cuando no hacían misiones, se sentía un poco raro ya que ella aún tenía 15 años y el 20. No podía evitar que le gustara esa niña. Habani, sabía que le gustaba a su sempai, él no era muy bueno ocultándolo y eso la hacía sentir mujer, aunque sabía que nadie vería su relación con buenos ojos. Aun así, disfrutaba coquetearle haciéndose la inocente, y cuando sentía que el haría algo más que coquetear con ella se las arreglaba para escabullirse.

En una misión que parecía muy simple, las cosas se complicaron y tuvieron que librar una batalla, Shino no había ido ya que estaba en otra misión y esta se suponía que era simple. Pero tuvieron que pelear pero al final el enemigo al ver que no podían vencerlos, se retiró.

« ¡Hinabi! ¿Estás bien? « Dijo Kiba preocupado por su compañera.

« Si… » Pero su rostro se tenso

Kiba vio que estaba mal herida, la bendo y decidió cargarla para regresar a Konoha.

Al día siguiente de su regreso, Kiba fue a visitar a Hinata, pero lo que quería en realidad era saber cómo seguía Hanabi. Todos los días regresaba a verla con el mismo pretexto que visitaba a Hinata.

« Kiba ya sé muy bien que no vienes aquí por mi…. » Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa amable

«Hinata yo…» Kiba quería que se lo tragara la tierra, ¿Tan obvio era? Y ahora su compañera de equipo pensaría que era un pervertido asalta cunas.

« ¿Te has enamorado de mi hermana? » pregunto Hinata

Kiba sentía que los colores le subieron al rostro « s- Si pero por favor prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, sé que no le soy indiferente a Hanabi, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de decírselo… ademas, ella aun es menor de edad…»

« Mmm… será al difícil…sabes que mi padre es un hombre muy a la antigüita como dice Naruto…. Y no creo que le guste que un chico de 20 ande con su hija menor que aún es una adolecente… pero si amas a mi hermana y si ella te ama a ti….los ayudare» la chica le sonreía a su amigo amablemente, ella en realidad no quería que ellos tuvieran que sufrir si se amaban.

.

.

.

Naruto regresaba de una misión de 3 días con Sasuke.

« Desde que vivo en casa de Hinata la veo menos que antes. Todos los días tengo misiones, y no conforme con eso el viejo Hiashi se la pasa dándome tareas domésticas y cuando logro tener unas horas libres en el día, Hinata siempre está en la academia ayudando a Iruka Sensei….tengo que comer verduras todos los días y mi suegro se la pasa vigilándome. Además aun no me deja dormir en el mismo cuarto que ella…. aunque de todas formas siempre está cansada, ni siquiera me le puedo acercar…. » Naruto hacia pucheros mientras se quejaba con su amigo

« Debe de ser el embarazo, ya está por dar a luz. » dijo Sasuke tratando de consolar un poco a su amigo

« Hmm…. No pensé que sería tan difícil… » Dijo el rubio un poco decepcionado

« Bueno pronto te casaras con ella y podrás irte a vivir a tu propia casa, podrás hacer lo que quieras. »

Más tarde Naruto llego a casa. En el jardín vio a Hinata hablando con Kiba sospechosamente. Se acercó y alcanzo a escuchar a Hinata « Sabes que por el momento no se puede. Si lo que sientes es amor… tendrás que ser paciente »

« Ya vine. » dijo Naruto muy serio, lo que acababa de escuchar no le gustaba mucho, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

« ¡Naruto, llegas temprano hoy! » dijo Hinata sorprendida, pero rápidamente en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa y en sus ojos solo radiaban llenos de amor.

Kiba se paró rápidamente « Me tengo que ir » y el chico desapareció rápidamente

« ¿De que hablaban? » pregunto Naruto un poco molesto

« Nada importante. ¿Quieres que te sirva de comer? »

Naruto realmente se sentía molesto. No es la primera vez que encontraba a Kiba en la casa platicando con su muy pronto esposa. « Dime lo que pasa. » dijo con una voz que no escondía su enojo.

« P-pero no pasa nada… estas un poco raro Naruto… iré a servirte la comida »

Naruto se molestó aún más, ¿Acaso estaba tratando de evitarlo? la sujeto fuertemente del brazo. Sentía como la rabia iba subiendo en el solo de pensar que ella y Kiba tenían algo que ver.

« Na- Naruto…Me-me lastimas… »

Naruto estaba cegado por los celos que sentía en ese momento. « Ya no tartamudeabas, acaso escondes algo hinata ?... ¡Dime acaso es la razón por la cual no has querido que me acerque a ti! no te entiendo, hago todo por ti, tengo que aguantar a tu padre, trabajo sin parar, y aguantarme las ganas de hacerte el amor porque tú nunca estas dispuesta »

« ¡Naruto! ¡Suéltame! « Grito hinata

« Sabes… Ya no estoy tan seguro de querer casarme contigo » Naruto la soltó y se fue sin decirle a donde. Hinata se quedó llorando por las palabras de Naruto, ¿Que había hecho mal?

Naruto regreso a la casa muy tarde, pero Hinata aún estaba despierta.

« Hinata, podemos hablar. » Su voz esta calmada

Pero en ese momento llego Hiashi « Naruto, llegas tarde. Dime como está tu amigo Sai, te vi paseando con él y unas lindas chicas hoy en la tarde. »

Una venita resalto en la frente del ojiazul, ¿Acaso su suegro lo hacía a propósito?

« Con Sai…. Y unas lindas chicas…. » Dijo Hinata, en su voz se podía sentir un reproche

« No... Espera por favor…. Hinat… »

Pero la chica ya había salido corriendo a su habitación llorando « ¡No te quiero ver Naruto! »

« ¿Que está pasando? « Pregunto el inocente suegro

Naruto no le contesto, le tiraba miradas como si fueran kunais, pero sabía que eso no serviría, así que mejor se dirigió a la habitación de su prometida y entro al cuarto, a pesar de que ella se lo prohibió. « Bien, ahora resulta que yo soy afectado y tú la ofendida. Yo no te puedo decir nada sobre el idiota de Kiba, y tú te enojas porque me vieron con Sai? »

Hinata seguía sollozando en silencio lo que irritaba a Naruto " No dices nada heh?"... el rubio solo suspiro y se marchó del cuarto.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche el Hokage mando a llamar a Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba urgentemente.

"Chicos, tengan mucho cuidado, es una misión peligrosa y los compañeros que estas peleando ahorita necesitan apoyo rápidamente. Hay que detener a esos invasores antes de que lleguen a Konoha. Espero que lleguen a tiempo para ayudar a los otros equipos. En cuando Kakashi regrese le pediré que los alcance… no han atacado de sorpresa, esto se puede salir de las manos rápidamente »

Los 3 salieron de la oficina.

« Chicos los alcanzo en la salida, tengo que hacer algo » Kiba desapareció casi al instante.

« Me iré a despedir de Sakura…..Creo que deberías de hacer las paces con Hinata antes de salir. » sugirió su amigo

Pero el rubio a veces es muy terco y solo cruzo sus brazos e hizo puchero « los esperare en la salida, no tarden, tenemos que irnos lo antes posible. »

20 minutos pasaron antes de que Sasuke hiciera su aparición

« ¿Qué te pasa? Has tardado demasiado, y ese idiota de Kiba aún no ha llegado. »

« Sigo pensando que deberías de hablar con Hinata... »

Naruto se quedó pensando por un instante, su amigo tenía razón, como podía hacerla llorar en estos momentos, él bebe ya no tardaría en nacer, y ella seguramente tenia las hormonas al máximo, era un idiota y cuando ya estaba casi convenciéndose llego Kiba.

« Perdón, pase por casa de los Hyuuga y me retrase más de lo debido…. Naruto eres un idiota, hacer llorar a tu esposa en su condición »

La sangre de Naruto hervía, no había duda, ese idiota de Kiba le quería quitar a Hinata y claro, el sí tenía tiempo para estar con ella… quizás ella ya se había cansado de estar siempre sola.

Mientras los chicos avanzaban entre los arboles dando saltos Kiba se acercó a Naruto.

« Naruto, Hinata fue hoy al médico, creo que él bebe nacerá en estos días. »

« Claro y tu estas muy al pendiente de ella. » su tono demostraban sus celos.

« ¿Qué quieres decir? »Pregunto Kiba un poco confundido por el comentario de su amigo.

« Lo sabes muy bien, los he visto a los dos hablando varias veces en el jardín, ¿hasta cuando tienes que ser paciente? ¿Hasta que Hinata se deshaga de mí? »

« ¿De qué demonios hablas? »

« Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, ¡tú y Hinata se entienden! » Grito furioso

Sasuke se detuvo repentinamente « Creo que tendrán que seguir hablando de esto más tarde…. »

Estaban en frente del campo de batalla a donde los habían enviado. Kiba Localizo a Neji y a Lee rápidamente. Estaban mal heridos, así que ellos tomaron el relevo en la batalla.

Más tarde en la batalla llego Kakashi. Ellos ya también estaban exhaustos, pero ya les habían pateado el trasero a varios de los enemigos. Ya habían pasado dos días peleando sin descanso.

Kakashi llego donde estaban

« Perdón el retraso, hubieron algunas complicaciones…. Algunos de los enemigos llegaron a la aldea y atacaron Konoha. Quisieron tomar a los niños de la academia de rehenes…Naruto Hinata está en el hospital…. ella defendió a los niños con mucho fervor y a pesar de que venció al enemigo, fue herida gravemente…. Tsunade hará todo lo posible pero teme no poder salvarlos a los dos…. Hinata pidió que salvaran al bebe…. »

Naruto sintió que se le iba la vida, su hinata podía perder la vida… tenía que verla, aunque sabía que no podía dejar que esos maleantes se salieran con la suya…. « ¡En ese caso, habrá que terminar con esto ahora mismo, no dejare que los esfuerzos de mi Hinata por proteger a los niños sean en vano! »

Naruto, aunque estaba cansado, saco sus mejores técnicas y muy pronto pudo vencer al enemigo. En cuanto termino con lo peor, dejo a Kakashi y a los demás a cargo de lo demás. Naruto se dirigió hacia Konoha como un rayo, a pesar de sus heridas no se detuvo hasta llegar al hospital.

« ¡Naruto! ¡Este mal herido deja que te atendamos! »

« No estoy bien… ¿Dónde está? ¡La quiero ver! » Dijo Naruto preocupado

Sakura no pudo contener sus lágrimas…. « Naruto ella esta…. »

Naruto sintió que su corazón iba a parar de latir…, no quería escuchar lo que iba a decir Sakura.

Sasuke llego de tras de Naruto. Sakura corrió a atenderlo sin terminar su frase para atender a su amado esposo.

Naruto sintió que iba a enloquecer, empezó a buscar la habitación de hinata, corría por todo el hospital llorando y rogando que estuviera bien. Hasta que por fin entro a la habitación correcta, Vio a la peliazul acostada en la cama.

« Hinata! ¡Perdóname, debí escuchar a Sasuke, debí hablar contigo! Siento tanto haberte lastimado…. ¡Siento tanto haberte trato tan rudo y no haberte escuchado! Te juro que no paso con las amigas de Sai. No puedo estar con nadie más que no seas tú… por favor no me dejes...Hinata... Hinata... Te amo » Las lágrimas de Naruto corrían por sus mejillas.

Hinata estaba muy débil, podía escuchar a Naruto, pero no tenía las fuerzas para poder calmarlo y decirle que lo amaba.

En ese momento entro Kiba seguido por Sasuke. Era cierto que Naruto sufriría si ella lo dejaba, pero no quería que le pasara nada, si ella ahora quería a Kiba él se haría a un lado, pero rogaba por que se pusiera bien… al ver a Kiba, Naruto se levantó del lado de la cama donde estaba arrodillado y sin decir nada salió de la habitación.

Kiba lo siguió afuera de la habitación «Espera, tenemos que hablar. »

Naruto temía que lo que le dijera le dolería demasiado por lo que siguió caminando sin hacerle caso. Kiba lo detuvo. « Escucha… La razón por la cual voy tan seguido a casa de los Hyuuga es porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de Hanabi…. Hinata lo sabe pero le pedí que no le dijera a nadie…no pensé que esto les ocasionaría tantos problemas….Naruto….Ella te ama. »

Naruto, a pesar de todo sintió un gran alivio, su Hinata, lo amaba, era lo único que le importaba ahora… regreso corriendo a su habitación.

Hinata ya había recuperado el sentido « N-Naruto…te juro que entre Kib… » Logro decir su voz an débil…

« Hmm... No te esfuerces... No tienes que decir nada, soy un idiota… »

Sakura entro en ese momento « Qué bueno que están los dos… traigo una sorpresita... »

Sakura le entrego a Naruto un precioso recién nacido. Era rubio como su padre pero tenía los ojos de su madre.

Naruto sintió su corazón estremecerse era sin duda lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Naruto puso al bebe en la cama con Hinata y ella se sentía feliz, volteo a ver a Naruto y se dio cuenta que futuro esposa estaba mal herido y se preocupó, pero Naruto le aseguro que no era nada.

"Hinata te juro que nunca más te volveré a lastimar…. Perdóname por no confiar en ti, Te amo. »

« Lo único que me importa es que estas a mi lado, Te amo Naruto. » los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos y acercaron sus labios lentamente.

.

.

.

El día de la boda de los dos jóvenes padres llego

« No pensé que me sentiría tan nervioso… » Pensó el chico que esperaba al pie del altar… ¿cómo hizo Sasuke para verse tan tranquilo?

En eso, vio a Hinata entrando, se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco y Naruto solo podía pensar que no importaba los sufrimientos que pudo pasar durante toda su vida, quizás el destino había sido cruel con él desde niño, pero al final le había pagado con lo más hermoso que podida tener, con ella. Los nervios de Naruto se desvanecieron completamente, lo único que existía en ese momento, era ella, ese ángel que venía hacia el con una sonrisa hermosa, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y con unos ojos llenos de amor, de amor por él.

En la fiesta, Kiba aprovecho para hablar con Hanabi a solas.

« Hinabi, Te amo » El castaño se acaba de confesar con la chica, él se acercó a ella para abrazarlo, pero ella se hizo para atrás.

« Kiba, déjame… » Ella intento irse, pero Kiba la sostuvo entre sus brazos y ella sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaron. Kiba se acercó a ella y beso sus labios por primera vez. Aunque intento alejarlo, no pudo y termino abandonándose en sus brazos. Sus labios eran suaves y aunque se negara, realmente deseaba seguir besando a su sempai. Pero en ese momento entro Hiashi.

« ¡Hanabi! ¿Qué es esto? « Grito furioso

Hinata que estaba cerca, escucho a su padre, y corrió hacia donde estaban los dos enamorados.

Ella puso su mano sobre el hombro de su padre y le sonrió « Padre, no cometas los mismo errores… »

Hiashi se quedó viendo a su hija mayor, desde cuando Hinata tenía tanta confianza en sí misma para hablarle de esa forma tan confiada.

Kiba se inclinó a 45 grados en frente de Hiashi « quiero pedirle permiso para ser novio de Hanabi. »

Hanabi se sentía culpable, no quería decepcionar a su padre, ella siempre quería agriarle, pero también amaba a Kiba, la chica se inclinó también al lado del castaño, inclinándose a la misma altura que Kiba enfrente de su padre « Perdóname Padre, no quiero decepcionarle:

« Decepcionarme…. eso nunca Hanabi, tú y Hinata son mi mas gran orgullo…. « Dijo Hiashi « Kiba, puedes llegar a la casa cuando quieras si es lo que Hanabi desea. »

Naruto se acercó al oído de su ahora concuño « yo que ustedes mejor buscaría otro lugar para las citas, ¡El viejo no los dejara en paz! » dijo con una voz

« ¡NARUTO! » Grito Hiashi con una venita saltando en su frente, había escuchado muy bien el comentario de su yerno pero ya estaba demasiado lejos de su suegro y reía a carcajadas.

Ya habían pasado 4 años desde la boda de Hinata y Naruto.

En la casa de los Nara, se veía a una joven ama de casa preparando todo un banquete en la cocina

« No sé qué te dio de hacer una reunión, esto me da mucha pereza…. Ya llego Matsuri y tu hermano» decía su esposo

« ¡Temari! ¡Gracias por enviarme! Aunque creo que a Gaara no le gustó mucho la idea de que viniera…. Él ha estado muy serio en todo el camino, creo que está molesto. » Dijo la chica entrando a la cocina.

« No creo que este molesto… es solo que es tímido. » dijo sonriendo la anfitriona de la casa.

Shikamaru se acercó al oído de su esposa « Otra vez jugando a ser cupido? » su comentario solo hizo que la anfitriona se sonriera.

.

.

.

**Continuara**


	7. Chapter 7 - Final

**Amores**

.

.

.

En casa de los Uchiha-Haruno

« Bien Konohamaru, cuida bien de los niños »

Un pequeño rubio de 4 años se acercó a su papa« Papi, no quiero que te vayas, no me gusta la casa del tío Sasuke… » Se podían notar algunas lágrimas que estaban en la puntas de sus ojos. El padre intentaba consolar a su pequeño « No tienes que llorar, además te divertirás con Konohamaru y Yuuki » El pequeño solo volteaba a ver a la pequeña pelinegra parada a unos metros de el « ¡Ella da miedo! »

« Esta muy consentido. » dijo Sasuke, un poco desesperado por el pequeño que no quería soltar a su papa.

« ¡Claro que no! Solo es muy sensible como su madre…. » Dijo Naruto para defender a su hijo.

« Si claro… » Suspiro Sasuke. Yuuki y Takumi eran el día y la noche. Ella era independiente a pesar de ser más chica que Takumi y el pequeño aún seguía muy apegado a sus padres.

Hinata y Sakura salieron de la cocina, las dos reían, se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas. « Vámonos » dijeron al mismo tiempo

.

.

.

Mas tarde en casa de los Nara, se podían escuchar voces y risas. Todos con sus respectivas parejas. Gaara se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, ya que todos estaban con sus esposas, y él era el único soltero. De pronto sonaron a la puerta

« Quien podrá ser » pensó Temari, no recordaba haber invitado a nadie más… « ¡Oh, Shino! ¡Pasa! »

« Perdón por llegar tarde » dijo este a Temari, que se sentía un poco mal ya que habían empezado olvidando por completo a unos de los miembros del equipo 10. Al verlo Gaara se alegró, bueno por lo menos ya no sería el único soltero en esa velada, pero cuando Temari iba a cerrar Shino se lo impidió « oh, traje a mi novia, espero que no te moleste » todos se quedaron pasmados viendo a Shino…. ¿Tenía novia? ¿Desde cuándo?

Los lentes de Shino brillaron, los había sorprendido a todos « Karin » una chica de cabellos rojos y lentes se asomó a la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

« ¿QUE? » gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. Vaya esto si que era una sorpresa, como diablos se habian conocido esos dos…. Bueno, aunque tenian que admitir, los dos eran tan raros que hasta hacian buena pareja.

Esto solo decepciono a Gaara.

"que les parece que si jugamos a las escondidas" dijo Temari

« Las escondidas… ya no somos niños" dijo Shikamaru que sabia que su mujer lo haria hacer algo sumamente complicado.

« A mí me parece buena idea » dijo Ino entusiasmada.

Las reglas eran simples, podian usar cualquier jutsu para esconderse en el bosque, determinaron el diametro del que no podian salir y los chicos buscarian a las chicas.

Todos tenian una sonrisa en los labios aunque Gaara realmente estaba preocupado. Sabía que Shino iría tras Karin, Lee tras Shino, Kiba tras Hanabi, Shikamaru tras Temari, Neji tras Tenten, Chouji tras Ino, Sasuke tras Sakura y Naruto tras Hinata. Lo que solo le dejaba a Matsuri libre, pero eso lo ponía nervioso.

Al momento de dar la señal todos salieron como rayo, sabían que se los dejarían fácil, pero las encontrarían. Gaara quedo solo, empezó a caminar adentrándose al bosque. Mientras caminaba iba pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría tener a alguien como sus amigos. Sonreía pensando en Matsuri, había sido su primera alumna. Desde entonces Matsuri había practicado mucho y se había vuelto una buena shinobi. No sería fácil encontrarla. Solo a su hermana se le ocurrían estos juegos…

Matsuri se escondía detrás de un árbol, sabía que Gaara se acercaba, su corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido. Temari sabía que ella estaba enamorada de su hermano desde hace mucho tiempo ya. Pero él era tan serio y sombrío, nunca le hacía caso, por mucho que lo haya intentado, era casi igual de tonto que Naruto, por muchas veces que se le había insinuado, el solamente no captaba. Pero esta vez, se lo diría muy en claro. Matsuri hizo un paso hacia atrás, pero resbalo y sin poder agarrarse cayo del árbol donde se escondía

« Aaahh » grito la chica, pero antes de llegar al suelo de espalda sintió algo suave que detuvo su caída. Era la arena cálida de Gaara. El chico la bajo suavemente al suelo.

« ¿Te encuentras bien? »

« ¡Gaara-sensei… gracias! » La chica se empezó acercar a él sospechosamente…. Gaara no sabía muy bien que tenía en mente, y sin darse cuenta se fue haciendo hacia atrás. Podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo. Matsuri era linda, él lo sabía muy bien, pero era su alumna, además ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como el… porque se le acercaba tanto…si continuaba no iba a poder resistirse las ganas de besarla. Gaara no pudo ir más para atrás porque choco con un árbol detrás de él.

« Gaara… » Ronroneo la chica « eres tonto o que »

« Heh? »

« Chico tonto, una chica está a unos centímetros de ti y tu, ¿no aprovechas para saltarle encima? »

« pe-pero… yo… no quiero faltarte al respeto Matsuri! »

"entonces… te lo faltare yo sensei" la chica cerro sus ojos y acerco sus labios a los del pelirrojo que parecía una estatua de sal. Matsuri empezó a besar sus labios.

Gaara aún tenía los ojos abiertos, pero Matsuri besaba sus labios con tanta ternura que se le hacía cada más difícil mantenerlos abiertos. Poco a poco fue cerrándolos y disfrutando los besos de su alumna. No sabía muy bien cómo, pero su brazo ya estaba en su cintura, jalándola hacia él y su otra mano estaba entre sus cabello. No quería dejar de sentir esos labios suaves con los de él. Los quería seguir comiendo hasta ya no poder más.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, los chicos encontraron cada quien a sus presas y no las dejarían escapar.

Bajo la luz de la luna, en el bosque de Konoha, había 9 felices parejas amándose apasionadamente.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Bueno mina-san, se que no es de mis mejores fics, de hecho ha tenido muy pocas lecturas, quizas un dia cuando tenga mas tiempo pueda corregir un poco mas el fic y cambiar un poco el estilo de escritura, pero bueno, no olviden que fue mi primer fic, si leen otros mas recientes podran ver que ha cambiado un poco. Si es la primera vez que me leen, les recomendaria, Un mundo en color gris palido, A travez del espejo, La misteriosa dimension de los calcetines desaparecidos y Hinata y Chocolate. En fin, espero tener algun review de su parte! **

**Que tengan una linda noche o un hermoso dia, segun donde se encuentren en el planeta.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
